


Relationships

by Blue_Hood



Series: Not What They Seem [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Clint finds his place





	1. Contemplation

Everyone had someone, it's a fact and don't try to deny it. Clint sat upside down on his chair in the workshop watching Tony and Pepper bicker so much that the bots had started making him popcorn when the CEO visited. Seriously, the delivery of popcorn was now Clint’s signal that Pepper was on her way. The genius that he is, Tony has yet to notice even when he isn’t lost in the middle of an inventing binge.

Even though two Alphas couldn’t be in a romantic relationship (they’d literally rip each other’s throats out), James and Steve were close. Brothers, they called it and it’d been a long time since Clint really had that kind of bond with someone. Despite how easily he told the team his secret, the vampire usually just vanished on his friends when his immortality became too obvious. He’d learned the hard way that trust had to be earned the hard way. They might’ve brushed off his abilities but that in itself was acceptance.

Darcy and Jane, they had the kind of friendship that could culminate in murder. Wow, that was a dark thought. Jane would waste away working herself to death if not for Darcy, who pulled her hair out at her boss’s bad eating habits and even worse sleep schedule. The intern turned lab assistant turned handler, wow that was a mouthful, had even resorted to conscripting superheroes to drag Jane up to bed. Steve’s mandatory family dinners worked wonders for everyone’s nutritional needs, especially the scientists prone to binges.

Erik Selvig had a bond with Bruce that made Tony jealous. The two could talk for hours without the part-time berserker getting that uncomfortable look he got when he talked to anyone else for more than a few minutes. Selvig had moved into the Tower on a temporary basis that turned permanent due in part to Bruce. Free living space, free lab space, all the equipment you could ask for and a generous salary sweetened the pot but Bruce and Jane and even Darcy kept him from staying firm on his plans to get as far away from the sight of his greatest mistake as humanly possible. Clint had run the idea of immortality as an energy vampire by the man but Jane and Darcy seemed more excited than he did and Clint wasn’t going to let the man consent under duress.

The scientists had each other, Thor had Jane and in battle, he had forged an unbreakable bond with the Hulk. Clint smiled as he remembered training with the big guy. Okay, maybe he had everyone but no one he was particularly close to. He’d never felt like an empty nester before but now he was wishing he could count his children as people he’s close to. Maybe that’s why he visited them that winter, a few months before Barnes moved in.


	2. Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do vampires find lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Explicit.

Getting depressed from his musings, Clint flipped gracefully off his wheelie chair and left the building. He went to a park and scrolled through a vampire kink site. His sharp eyes caught every written word as he quickly scrolled through until he found a fantasy he wouldn’t mind filling. Clint wasn’t the only vampire to find an easy lay this way, it was neither common nor rare. He messaged the author _you really interested or just blowing smoke?_ A lot of authors write for the pleasure of writing but some actually are into the vampire kink. Not expecting a quick response, he went back to the site proper to continue reading.

The response was _ What’s it to you? _

_ I can make your dream come true, if it is a dream. _ The clichés had to start somewhere.

_ You’re a real vampire? _

_ Fangs, glowing eyes and all. _

_ Prove it. _

_ In person. For all I know, you’re blowing smoke and for all you know, a photo could be shopped. _ After a moment, he sent another message _ Where do you live? I need to know if it’s night there. _ Technically New York was just nearing sunset but it was dark enough that a vampire could be awake.

_ New York. You? _

_ I’m new but yeah, just passing through. Gotta be careful. _

She sent him the address for a goth club and Clint raced home to change. He told her, _ I’ll be wearing purple glasses, covers the glow of my eyes. _

When he arrived, he took the time to look around before leaning against the wall. A brunette with black dyed tips walked in and he waved, being polite while also seeing if she was the one who messaged him. After she walked over, they both checked the other’s phone for their messages. She asked, “You’re a vamp?”

“Vamp is derogatory like Jap but yeah. Come here, I’ll show you.” Being an archer, Hawkeye spent most battles up high and out of sight so he wasn’t as recognizable as the other Avengers. He led her to a corner, took off his glasses and flashed his fangs, showing off iridescent purple eyes. A shiver went down her spine as he put his glasses back on and retracted his fangs, “Not here.”

“Where?”

“Well, first your name would be nice.”

“Rose.”

“Okay, Rose. Are you sure you want to do this? I am not getting exposed because you decide later that what we did was rape.”

“Yes. You have such human concerns.”

“Yes, self-preservation is such a human invention.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her into the corner, whispering in her ear “You’re mine,” before teleporting into his master bedroom.

Kissing her as he ripped her clothes off and carried her across the room. Holding her tightly with one arm so she couldn’t escape, he pushed the closet open and reached for an old collar. He pulled back enough to awkwardly collar her, using his speed so she didn’t notice. “Master,” she whispered and he growled, drawing out a whimper.

Moving his free hand, he swept her off her feet before pressing her back against a post in the metal bed frame “You will do what I say without speaking. I own you, got it?” Why vampire fetishes were almost always about being dominated, Clint couldn’t quite say. She nodded and he smiled, fangs on full display. “Hands behind your back,” he kept her pressed to the post so she had to put them behind that too. “Stay still,” she was sitting awkwardly, half-on half-off the bed and terrified in the best way. He grabbed a few things from the toys he’d gotten for nights like this, giving a vampire freak the kick they desire. He blindfolded her, gagged her and cuffed her hands in short order. Gently caressing her cheek, tits and ass, he purred “All mine.” Moving in close, he took an overdramatic whiff of her scent. This was a dream come true for her, he was sure of it. “And you want to me mine, don’t you?” She nodded desperately. “Don’t do anything until I tell you to, you get relief when I say.” The words, while powerful, were very unoriginal.

As he moved close to her, as though to kiss her, she jerked her head up, giving him room to work with. He trailed his tongue and fangs before stopping at her chin to retract and extend his fangs teasingly, proving they were real. She whimpered, barely holding back a sob. “What’s the matter, my love? Didn’t think I was a fraud, did you?” She shook her head vigorously. “Bet it makes things better that I’m real.” He had a dark taunting voice, sensual the story Rose had written called it and when he used it, she actually agreed with him, nodding her head slowly. “Good, hold still for me. Can you do that? Hold still and keep it all inside, I’m not ready for you to come yet.” She nodded, her story really had come to life. “Time to change gags, remember no talking.” He removed the ball and put in a dildo gag. “Such a good sucker.” Hot breath hit her face before he took another exaggerated whiff “And you smell so good. All ready for me.” The dark tone made her more aroused. He lifted her legs and plugged her hole, “Good, now you can’t come until I’m ready.” She moaned around the new gag. “Are you a good girl?” She nodded, desperate need clear. He turned her so she was standing on both feet before uncuffing her “Kneel.” She dropped to her knees naturally. A hand on her shoulder made her sit back, “Hands.” He tied them with rope this time, nice and tight. “Forward,” she leaned forward “Good.” He crouched behind her, licking up her spine, sending a shiver through her whole body. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite,” he chuckled before adding “you.”

Living her story made Rose reconsider how she wrote them. He switched back to a ball gag after the story, leaving the collar on while removing the rest of the various toys she’d scripted for him to use. “My baby,” he purred. She groaned around the gag, “Your story ended with you tied up on your knees waiting my return that would never come. I think this is a better ending.” Rose had to agree. “I need to know your address to get you some clothes after how this started.” He lowered the gag, “Do you know what the collar represents?”

“No,” his voice was so gentle.

“About a hundred years ago, give or take, vampires kept humans called thralls. The practice has become a little kinder but it’s not exactly extinct. Back then, thralls wore nothing but a collar and were forbidden to speak. Vampires fed off thralls, giving them a high that made servitude seem like a small price to pay.”

“Oh,” that changed things a bit.

“Like I said, we did that a hundred years ago. Now thralls are marked either with a tattoo called a sigil or simply by scent, biting the neck is a good way to claim a human as a feeder because that’s where the scent gland is.” Clint said “I still need your address, either to get you clothes or take you home. I’d like to keep you here until the last possible minute before taking you home.”

“I never got your name?”

“What’s the point? I have to change it from time to time to hide my immortality and this is just a fling.”

Rose snuggled up closer to him “I want you, not just a fling.”

Clint looked down at her, “Tell you what, I’ll program your number in my phone and if I want to do this again then I’ll call you.”

“Deal.”

He gently wrapped an arm around her, “We’re laying on the blanket, we could be under it. I don’t get cold, I can stand in the middle of a blizzard shirtless without a problem but I’m not so thick as to think humans are the same.”

“You feel warm to me,” she muttered sleepily.

“If I felt like a corpse than a physical exam would out me and a lot of things require a physical on file.”

“Good point,” she murmured as she fell into a doze. Shaking her slightly woke her, “Wha-?”

“I need your address and then the gag goes back in.”

She recited her address then mumbled “Sleep.”

“You can sleep with it in. Believe it or not, you won’t suffocate from that.”

She groaned before opening her mouth. “Lean back, I’ll put it in.” Clint gently moved it back into her mouth and caressed her cheek, “I’ll stay with you as long as I can. Do you have work tomorrow, in case I fall asleep?” Shaking her head, she snuggled in close and fell asleep.

Clint woke to Rose beating on his chest “Bathroom?” he guessed before pointing to the door that attached his room to one. As she hurried inside, he remembered that for all intents and purposes, she was forbidden from leaving his room. He sat up to wait for her, “Ready to go home?” Hugging herself for warmth, she nodded. He removed the gag and collar, “I just need you to sign into your phone so I can get the number.” Rose obeyed and he sent himself a text before deleting it on her phone and hugging her. Finding it was daylight, he clung to the shadows while she ran to her dresser. Leaving without a word, he programmed the new number in before dressing and returning.

“Where have you been?”

Clint shot up to Tony and showed him the goth site, “Easiest pick up ever.”

"What about exposure?"

"If a one-night stand tries to tell the world that a superhero is secretly an honest-to-God monster even mere days after the affair, would anyone believe them?"

"No."

"Remember the protective paradox," Clint walked away with those parting words.

The next time he's feeling alone, he called Rose just after sunset. After she screened the call, he texted her _ purple glasses_. She immediately called him back "Meet me outside the club, dress light." He shadow-jumped to the alley and waited outside, intercepting her as she passed. With a passionate kiss, he backed her into the alley before taking them to his room. Pinning her to the wall, he pulled away to say "Wrap your legs around me." He held her hands above her head, keeping her pressed to the wall beside the closet "Turn your head left and close your eyes." Moving the toys he wanted on top of the box, he leaned in to whisper, "You're such a good girl, I'm going to give you a choice. Don't move a muscle." He let go of her wrist and picked up a vibrator, slipping it under her shirt before turning it on. "Wait, before we get to that part." He turned it off and traded it for two gags, brushing each against her cheek. "Want the ball in your mouth?" She shook her head. "Tip your head forward, don't turn to face me and keep your eyes closed." He secured the dildo gag "Such a good girl. Now, I'm going to set you down and I want you to kneel, sitting on your feet with your head tipped towards the floor. I'm trusting you to keep your eyes closed."

Once in position, he began doing a strip tease with her body. Having her spread her legs once she was bare, he plugged her "You have trouble keeping it in as I recall. Now I'm considering a collar but since you didn't ask for it this time," she started struggling to speak around the gag. He leaned over her to unbuckle it, holding it half on, "What was that?"

"I did write another one."

"Sorry, I'm leading this time. If you're really good, I promise there will be a next time." He replaced the gag, "Remember I don't like it when you talk and crying is worse, I won't hurt you so don't cry." He drummed his hands on her back as she was tipped forward so he waist and knees were both bent. "Give me your hands, I'm gonna bind them." He finished tying her hands with ribbon, "Yes or no to the collar?" She nodded and he slipped one on, "You're mine now, all mine. Do you like that?" She nodded, "Being mine makes you happy?" Another nod. "You're gonna be a good girl and make me happy too. Stop moving." He gave her kisses, trailing his fangs which was always a turn on for those with a vampire fetish. He gently tilted her back and helped maneuver her legs so she could sit.

Sitting in the corner himself, he laid her head in his lap. "You can open your eyes to look at me but don't let your gaze wander and move your legs however you want as long as the plug stays in." She got comfortable. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in going to a club where they have better toys. Maybe next week, my son's a bouncer for one. We could make a date of it. Maybe a weekend if you still want your turn in charge. Think about it, I'll ask again when I change your gag tonight." He gave her body a lustful once over before shedding his shirt and moving her to sit in his lap "Bend your knees so you're crouching. I'm gonna get our toy box." He moved the box out of the closet. Her need to breathe kept her sucking the dildo gag as her eyes widened at his collection.

Slipping back under her, he put a spreader between her legs. "Can we try nipple clamps?" She nodded and nuzzled him. "You need more vampiric, less dom?" Nod. He used his strength and speed to shove her against the wall before hissing to put his fangs on full display. He suckled her boobs to get them hard before clamping them, earning a moan. He replaced the spreader with his knee and bounced her, pushing the plug in. Stopping her with one hand on her breast, he tipped her upside down to use his fangs to loosen the plug before teasing her with his mouth. Putting the spreader back in, he pushed her to crouch with her legs open and hands behind her back, leaving her vulnerable. "Do you like the idea of me dominating you at a club then coming home to make love as only a vampire can?" She nodded, moaning into the gag at the imagery. "Text me when you have a day off when the gag comes out." Licking her from the collar to her mouth, he trailed his fangs down the same line. "I will never drink your blood, that's my line. Anything else, I'm game. Understood?" She nodded, desperate for his love. He sniffed and smirked, removing his pants "Look at me. I want you looking at me when you go down on me. If you don't behave, we'll play games all night and I'll hold you tight all day like a teddy bear, no matter how much you struggle or squirm. I don't care if you have to work. If you don't behave then I have to punish you and I promised I wouldn't hurt you. Look at me if you understand."

Instead she moved to nuzzle him so he put his hands on the sides of her head and she nodded while leaning into the touch. "You want me to hold your head?" She nodded. A moment later, he understood. "If you look away, look back at me. Don't let your gaze stray too much, is what I meant. I want to watch your reaction. Okay?" She nodded and he removed his hands to carry her. "Not on the floor." He sat on the foot of the bed, removed the spreader and the gag, lined her up and locked eyes as he replaced the plug with his cock. He bounced her to wring out as many orgasms as possible before collapsing back, his hands on her side making it smoother. As she panted, he said "Next time we kiss, I'll leave my fangs extended. How about that for a reward? Catch your breath first so you can enjoy the kiss, assuming that's what you're thinking."

"That," she said breathlessly "And what toy you could possibly need to go to a BDSM club for?"

"In a minute, I'll show you. Whenever you're ready to be carried, I got some more ideas for tonight."

"Kiss first," she started to shimmy up from his chest when two strong hands did the work for her.

He held her back by the collar "Remember, drinking your blood is my line, the one thing I won't do. My fangs are real, be careful." He let go of her collar and caught her in a kiss where she did most of the tonguing.

When she pulled back for air, she was laid down on the floor. "I get the weekends off usually. What about you?"

"I'm on call most of the time. I can ask for Friday night off, you game?"

"Yeah. Where's this club?"

"In Seattle, I can transport us there the same way I transport us here."

"What's this thing you want to use so much?"

Clint pulled up a picture, "My son said it's used for, like, public displays but that we can also have it put in a private room. I can get a membership by next Friday and see about reserving it."

"You want me on that?"

"Yeah, is that a line?"

"I reserve the right to get off immediately."

"Understood."

"Is your son-?"

"A vampire? Yes, he's almost 50 but he looks 19. Now," he trailed his fangs as he sniffed her "Do you wanna go again or just cuddle naked?"

"Go again, can I keep the gag out? I promise I won't talk."

"I'll tell you what." He trailed his hands down her sides, "Say what I wanna hear and I'll let you pick the gag but if you start making too much noise then it goes in."

"I'm yours, all yours."

"Keep going." His light touches continued over her breasts.

"I like being yours, being yours makes me happy. I'm gonna be a good girl to make you happy."

"I'm gonna sit you up against the wall and set out your options. You can pick up the strap of your choice with your teeth." She chose and he put the others away. "Drop it, let's see if you can keep your promise. There's one game I wanna play that requires a blindfold and gag but I'm gonna save that for last. Do you have work tomorrow?" She shook her head. "I'm gonna change your clamps." The pair he put on had little bells attached. "Shake 'em." She shook side to side, still sitting up against a wall. "Do you want me to do something with your ass?" She nodded and he helped her kneel "Legs spread." Lifting her bound hands, he touched the vibrator to her back "Do you want this? I just want to fill you. Nod if you want this, shake your head if you want what I want." After a moment of indecision, she shook her head and he put the vibrator in anyway before freeing her hands. "Sit up as much as you can." He turned her around "Hold onto me." Her arms wrapped around him as he lifted her up, "Wrap your legs around me." He turned the vibrator up and she moaned. "Tilt back and let me hear those bells." She leaned back and shook her chest to make the bells ring. He ducked down, suckling each one before moving one hand to the back of her head to draw her into a kiss. Pulling back, he asked "Can I put the gag back in? I don't have personal experience but I guess the sensation in your ass combined with a dildo in your mouth is euphoric." She nodded and he turned the toy in her ass off as he crouched to get the gag "I'll leave your hands unbound for now but eventually I'm gonna wanna do something. Say what I like to hear and I'll let you pick what that something is."

"I like being yours, being yours makes me-" he put the gag in at the same time he turned the vibrator on full. Moaning, she fell forward against him.

"Good girl." He found a place to sit and wait, flicking her clamps when she wasn't pressed against him. "If it's that good, you can have both toys but remember, you're mine." She held him tighter. "Alright," he pushed her back a bit, "If I give you both toys then can we move on now." She nodded and he removed the gag while turning the other toy off. "Finish what you were saying. Actually start over, you skipped a line and I wanna hear it put together."

"I'm yours, all yours. I like being yours, being yours makes me happy. I'm gonna be a good girl to make you happy."

Clint sighed "And this is the part where I ask to see some ID to make sure I'm not banging a high schooler." As she gave him a pouty frown, he chuckled, showing his fangs "That's not helping your case. I'd be cradle robbing if you were sixty." He adjusted his hold, "I'll tell you what, give me your full name and birthday so I can look you up during the week then we can stay in Seattle next weekend once I'm sure our relationship isn't fucking illegal. Deal?" She nodded. "Alright." He leaned in "And if this is illegal, I'll skip town." Sitting back in his chair, he said "Friday, I'll meet you at your place and put the collar on there." He bounced her when he adjusted his grip. "I said I'd let you pick what I do next."

He rarely gave his partners such control, "You said there was a game we could play."

"With a blindfold and gag?" She nodded and he carried her to the corner. Setting her on her feet "Kneel on all fours. I want to change toys." He set her up before turning out the lights, "Your ass is glowing. I can follow the bells but you're supposed to use glow in the dark toys and who am I to mess with a good game? Open your mouth." He put a glow in the dark ball gag in before blindfolding her. "Okay, the way this works is you feel your way around the room on your knees and you get to explore. Glow in the dark toys let me watch you. Usually lasts up to, like, two hours but we're gonna start with half an hour. You can explore the toy chest but leave the doors alone. Okay?" She extended her hands. "Nod if you're ready." She nodded. "Clock starts now." He gave her words of encouragement from his spot laying on the bed as she felt her way through the box. When she found the cuffs, he said "The handcuffs are real. If you want to know how I have real handcuffs, the answer is I've lived many lives."

After the time was up, he scooped her up in his arms. "Can we keep this glow in the dark thing going?" She nodded. "Do you want the blindfold off?" She pushed it up and pointed at her mouth and ass. "You wanna see the toys?" Nod. "I'll set you back by the toy chest or you can get on all fours and pose. Either way, you need the blindfold on for full effect and I'll take pictures." He asked "Can I use your phone? I remember the code." She hesitated before nodding. "Don't worry, the only person I'd send it to is myself, I'm not gonna expose your dirty little secret." He took one pic with flash on and the other without before crawling into bed "Lay on top of me with your hands on my hips." After she was there, he took the blindfold off to show her "This is what you look like in the dark versus what you actually look like." He removed the gag, letting it hang around her neck. "Tell me what you think."

"I look like such a slut."

"I've never understood that. A guy sleeps around and he's the man; a girl does the same thing and she should be ashamed. I also don't know what appearance has to do with sleeping around." She chuckled. He asked "Are you sleeping around? I need to know because I try not to hook up with prostitutes and take them to Seattle." She shook her head. "Then you're not a slut. At worst you're a subordinate. Did I mention there's a club in Seattle dedicated to doms and subs? Probably a few in New York but you don't sleep around. If you're tired, nod." She did and he carried her out of bed, "Tell me what you want to keep."

"Collar and gag and, could you bind my hands?"

"Sure. Want a plug until your channel dries?"

"You'll take it out before I wake up?"

"After I overslept last time, I'll stay awake to do just that. If you don't have work tomorrow, or I guess I mean today, I'd love to spend another night with you."

"Your boss-"

"I volunteer to work holidays and I have a colleague covering for me. I've got some time saved up to get next weekend off."

"Okay. I'd like to spend another night with you. Can we keep it simple tonight?"

"Sure." She moved to gag herself and he gently moved one of her arms away, "You want me to tie your arms behind your back, in front of you or to the headboard? No matter what, you're vulnerable."

"I trust you to make the right choice."

"I want to gag you after you're bound. Kneel, arms behind your back." He tightly bound her "This is just a preview of next weekend when I'll have you bound up without a gag." Clint untied the rope before switching to ribbon, "Honestly I prefer this for pretty girls, guys struggle too much and it tears so I don't use it on them. I haven't had a boyfriend in years or a girlfriend. If we keep going on dates, I'll have to introduce you to my work friends and they're intimidating. Best not let my son in Seattle know we're more than fuck buddies. Okay?" She nodded, humming in confirmation. "Do you want your gag or the glow in the dark one?"

"Glow."

Securing it, Clint said "My name is Clinton, I prefer Clint but vampires usually make humans use the address master before their name. If you need to call me something, that's my name. I'd rather our relationship stay secret. Don't go telling people about your vampire dom, never know who will hear about it. Understood?" She nodded and he carried her to bed. "Do you care if we cuddle? I know I'm controlling about a lot of things." She shook her head and nuzzled up. "Stop, I wanna hold you from behind."

The next night after feeding her, he set Rose in his lap. "The collar covers your scent gland, makes me less likely to drink and drain you." She hummed, filing the information away. "Do you want the gag out so you can dictate tonight or are you comfortable just sitting in my lap?" Something that sounded suspiciously like lap got through the gag. "You like touching my junk?" She stopped to shrug innocently. "It's fine as long as I'm the only one dropping their load in you." She struggled like she wanted to take the gag out, which he did for her.

"You never use condoms-"

"I can't impregnate humans, learned that the hard way in the nineteenth century."

"Oh," she relaxed before stiffening "Nineteenth?"

"Yeah, the 1800s. I know that makes me old but you're thinking by human standards, I'm rather young for a vampire. Just relax, you're not at risk of carrying a bloodsucker unless you are one which I know you're not."

"How do you-?"

"Humans smell different and you would have hissed, baring your fangs instead of moaning with pleasure. A number of other things but those are the obvious ones."

"Could we- could I ever be more than someone you fuck?"

"Unfortunately, I already have a steady food source but he's in a committed relationship so no. I don't do that kind of commitment anymore."

"Okay."

"Buck up. After next weekend, I can be out of your life so you can find a boyfriend."

"What if I wanted a different arrangement?"

"How about our current arrangement? You can call me for one of your vampire fantasies but I reserve the right to use you for my own pleasure afterwards? We'll figure something out but," he sighed "I'm game for anything but I'd like a little warning if you're gonna shake things up."

"Shake things up?"

"If you get a boyfriend who wants to watch or join in. I can't give you kids or even love, you need a human boyfriend to settle down with. I'm not gonna fuck you in your fifties. You're young, I have to be careful because you're human but you're not exactly fragile."

"Right."

Clint asked "Do you mind if I put the bell clamps on?"

"Not at all but we're still talking."

"Get off my lap for a minute so I can get the clamps." He held her in his lap as he rubbed her nipples to hardness before clamping them. "Jingle 'em." He hummed at the sight, "I'm definitely using these next weekend. I'd like to ask you something about that, aside from needing permission to go all PI on you for the application, I was wondering if you'd let me have full control one night then you take control the next night."

"I don't know."

"Rose, I swear on my immortality, I won't hurt you. If the saddle thing hurts you, then I'll take you off of it."

"Fine but you know what I like when I'm in control."

"Text me the link and I'll get ready."

"You still need my full name."

"Actually," his voice took a teasing tone. "I was wondering if I could use your phone for the information. I won't go through your contacts, just text myself the information. Easier on everybody."

Rose almost melted before what he was asking hit, "How'd you do that? I almost agreed."

"You've agreed to some crazy things. I call it persuasion, it's how vampires maintain anonymity." He put his hands on her arms, making her squirm which made the clamps jingle. "If you'll recall, I never told you to feel a certain way and I always asked if you liked something or if it was a line. I haven't forced you to do anything."

"Let go." He pulled his hands away when asked and she fell forward on the bed.

"You realize I'm your ride home, right? If you'll let me, I'll lay you flat on the bed and leave."

"My arms," she pulled herself up and glared.

"I'll do whatever you want. Tonight is your night as agreed and even if it wasn't, I won't force myself on anyone." He kept his hands up and in clear view. "Tell me what you want."

"My hands free," Clint untied her hands too fast for human eyes. "I need some space."

"Should I leave the room or take you home?"

"Leave the room. You have super hearing, right?"

"Bedroom's soundproofed against it, same thing with my kids' rooms."

"Okay. Give me half an hour."

"Can I get you some water before we start the clock? Your mouth and throat must be dry from staying open for the gags." She nodded and like a good servant, he carried out his duty.

When he returned half an hour later, she asked "What about all that stuff about being a good girl? You're telling me that didn't use persuasion."

"Words of encouragement are standard dom behavior." His ears caught jingling "You're staying for the rest of the night?"

"How'd you know?"

"Clamps are still on and your clothes are still off."

"I want you to love me with none of that dom shit, I want you to make me enjoy my body without using your persuasion powers and I like when you trail your fangs between kisses."

"That's usually a favorite of people with a vampire kink. You know the words I like to hear, say 'em while I do the fang thing, please." She shivered as she recited the words. Clint asked "Can I use the clamps?"

Rose nodded "Just do what I asked for."

"This might not fall under those instructions but here goes. I'm going to sit you up against the headboard and I want your legs spread. The bells are gonna tell me when you shiver. You can touch me but keep your hands off yourself and out of the way. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Clint did another tongue exploration of her love organs, licking up the cum. "Tell me when you want me to go in. I'm not going in unless you tell me to." She rolled over. "Put your arms under you so the bells can jingle." He enjoyed the sound of every shiver. Trailing her spine with the kisses she likes while he was inside her caused another orgasm. "If it's alright with you, I would like to focus on other pleasure spots than your ass but that's your choice. Tonight, you're in charge."

"Pull out."

He obeyed and waited for her to roll over. "Your neck has some pleasure spots but I won't risk it instead, how about a kiss with my fangs out?" He felt her shiver and shake in his arms. Pulling back, he asked "Is the room cold?"

"And dark."

"Wrap your legs around me and block your eyes with my shoulder. I'll carry you to fix both." He turned the light on first before easing the door open, listening carefully for his kids then going to the thermostat, he turned around "You decide what temperature to put it on." Back in the bedroom, he laid her down on bed. "What next? Or am I still showing you your pleasure spots?"

The following Friday, he showed up in her apartment with a collar and a purse, "Guys don't carry purses but this has got the bell clamps and other goodies we can leave on because I own them."

"Tonight's your turn, tomorrow's mine and I still reserve the right to get off that saddle if I don't like it."

Clint dropped to his knees, with the practiced ease of a performer, and begged "Please let me use persuasion if you don't like it, please. My son told me even performers don't like it instantly."

"It takes getting used to?"

"Exactly."

"Don't try to make me like it."

"Only patience." He stood and walked behind her "Tilt your head so I can collar you." He handed her the goody bag before taking her through the shadows to a club where the bouncer smirked at her. Clint made a beeline to one particular room, locking it once they were in. He picked up a green ball gag from the toys inside the room, "May I?" Rose nodded and opened her mouth to take the ball.

Clint stripped her down slowly, teasing her skin with his fangs as the clothes came off. Pulling the clamps out of the satchel, he put them on and moved behind her. Taking her arms in his hands, he trailed his fangs down her spine as he slid his hands down to bring her arms together. She shivered, bell clamps jingling. He bound her hands, crisscrossing the ribbon to keep her arms straight. Hot breath hit her ear as he took in the sight, "Such a good girl. When I mount you on the saddle, I need you to stay as still as possible while I lock your ankles in place. Remember, be patient. If you don't want to enjoy it, you won't. Alright?" She nodded and he lifted her over the contraption. "Legs spread." As he slid her down onto the two dildos protruding from the beam, she moaned around the gag. Releasing her, he slid to kneel beside the large toy. Locking her in place, he stood and rubbed her back "Good girl. When I remove my hand, try to hop off. That's how this works." He licked his lips as she struggled, fucking herself and making bells jingle. Steadying her after a while, he asked "Do you like it?" She nodded. "If you want off at any point, just stop moving." He sat on the bed to watch.

When she was done, he removed the gag, "Wanna come down or just breathe?"

"Both."

The vampire trailed his fangs over her shoulder before dropping to a crouch to untie her ankles. "Such a good girl, your heart's beating so fast." He lifted her off, leaning her against himself. "I'm gonna sink to my knees. I want your legs spread so I can clean you up." She nodded in understanding and he grabbed a towel once on the floor. "So good, didn't even need lube." His hot breath on her neck felt so good. He kissed her ear and turned her over to wipe her clean. "Are you mine?" She nodded, "Ready to go home or do you think you'll want to use the saddle again?"

"Home."

"You're going to kneel and wait while I cancel the rest of our reservation." Collecting their things after he checked out, Clint took her to his room. Standing them both up, he removed the ribbon binding her arms "I'll give you the rest of the night to be in charge but then we're done. I don't like getting attached to humans because you die so fast."

"I understand." She looked him over "Strip, slowly."

"Striptease?"

Rose nodded with a smirk as he obeyed, sinking to his knees when he was bare. "Oh, I like that. Got another collar since mine's blocking my scent gland." He nodded and pointed to the closet. "Tell me where."

"Smaller box behind the toy box," his voice was subdued.

"Stay still." She found a red nylon collar, slipping it on his neck. "Are you a good boy?" He nodded with a needy whimper. "That's right."

Controlling a super strong, immortal bloodsucker had a certain charm to it. Rose thoroughly enjoyed her time, Clinton's complete obedience made him seem almost broken. As they wound down, he held his hands together to tie. "You have super strength." He retrieved heavy shackles with keys, "You're very prepared but don't we have to go back to my place to avoid sunlight?" He pointed at the gag and she removed it with a huff.

"Not in a room the sun never touches."

Upon considering this, she decided "Chained to the headboard." He closed the cuffs on himself as instructed, leaving his whole body vulnerable. "Such a nice body, shame to lose."

"I know a vampire that wouldn't mind commitment but he doesn't like drinking blood directly."

"Does he look like you?"

Clinton nodded, "Blonde and built?"

"Send him my way some time."

"I'll try, he's old enough to be my ancestor. He might actually be my ancestor for all I know."


	3. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint comes home.

Returning to the Tower, he found Darcy looking at the site he found Rose through "Thinking about trying to lure a vampire?"

She spun, "Clint! How was your date?"

"I told her it's over, I was getting attached and I don't like to get romantically involved with humans, too many broken hearts. What do you think of the site? Give me your thoughts?"

"Most of the stories are about having a vampire dominate them but I found a few exceptions. Why? You looking for another hook up?"

"It'd have to be at night," Clint shrugged, "Why not? I can't get anyone pregnant so there's no risk."

"But you have kids?" Curiosity drew Jane into their conversation, she looked at Darcy "He does have kids, right?"

Clint chuckled "Yes, I have three kids by my late vampire wife, Laura. But vampire men can't impregnate human women and vice versa." He smelled her breath "You wouldn't work drunk so you must be sleep deprivation and I'm not having this conversation multiple times with you so head to bed. After 6 consecutive hours of sleep, minimum, we'll talk. Deal?" In a daze she agreed and headed to the elevator. "I'll get Tony and catch a nap myself." All three wranglers were glad Bruce and Erik could keep a steady sleep schedule, the problems with them were Banner’s self-esteem and getting Selvig to wear pants.

On his way to Tony’s workshop, Clint passed James who was on his way to get Jane. “Hey, Clint.”

Seeing his puzzled expression, the immortal explained “I promised her vampire knowledge if she gets 6 hours.” James nodded, knowledge was the best lure for the insomniac geniuses. Entering Tony’s space, Clint asked “Did you sleep last night?”

The inventor jumped at the sound of his voice “I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow.”

“Humans have enough trouble managing relationships with other humans, throw in immortality and you’re asking for trouble.” Clint explained “I cut the weekend short.”

“Darcy’s gotten into the site you use for hookups.”

“I know, I checked in with her first.” The vampire smiled nervously “I really need to scent. I was kinda hoping you’d forgotten to sleep.”

Tony looked up from his work, “Pull your chair over. Check in with Butterfingers, he missed you.”

Smirking Clint said “I think he heard his name and U’s.”

Turning to the bot, Tony sighed and facepalmed “Just go see the bot.”

Sauntering over, Clint picked up a ball he’d been using to teach the bot catch with. “Butterfingers,” he singsonged before whistling, “Catch.” He tossed the pickleball and to Tony’s immense surprise the bot caught it.

“How-?”

“Sir, Clinton has taught Butterfingers to catch holes in the pickleball,” came JARVIS’ explanation.

Walking over to the immortal playing catch with his bot, Tony leaned on him “You must have a lot of patience.”

“Immortal,” was his friend’s quick explanation.

“You’re still crazy good with the bots.” Tony said “Pepper, Happy and I have to go to California for business.”

“The company used to be based there.”

“Right, I want you to come, meet the other bots at least. DUM-E and U are gonna be jealous that Butterfingers gets to see you all the time.”

“I’ll need to talk to Happy about working security while we’re there.”

“What?” Tony lifted his head to gape.

“You want me to keep an eye on Pepper or not?” Clint added “I’m an immortal soldier.”

"Alright, sure."

Clint caught the ball, handing it to Tony before stretching his arms and leaving with a yawn. “See you in a few hours.”

“What am I-?”

“Play with your pet bot.”

“Right.”

When Tony came up, Happy and Clint were chatting on the couch while Pepper sat at the small penthouse dinner table. Sitting with Pepper, he asked “What’s that?”

“Clint and Happy are going over security measures for SI.” She pushed a plate of waffles towards him “Syrup’s in the fridge.”

The vampire beat him to it, popping the syrup in the microwave before scenting “Need blood?”

“Not at the moment but that’s actually why I’m going with you. Pepper and Happy agree you’ll be gone for a while.” With vampiric speed, Clint set the warm syrup on the table with a plate for Tony. “Plus, it’s a good opportunity to help Happy find a balance between good and overbearing security.”

Happy objected “I’m not that bad.”

Pepper argued “You threaten to throw out anyone whose badge is backwards.”

“Lanyards flip, man,” added Clint.

“They should still wear them,” muttered Happy mulishly.

“I agree but if they have to scan them to get past the lobby then you can track people. Automated security is not your enemy.”

“Yeah, no one’s calling you obsolete.” Tony said “We can replace the keypads with scanners.”

“Alright,” agreed the head of security.

“I’ll teach you how to use facetime on the flight,” promised Clint as they settled down at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Butterfingers to be the bot at Stark Tower because I feel like Tony would take the baby and that’s Butterfingers.


End file.
